1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding attachment for a hand-held power-operable rotary tool, which may consist of a hand-held drilling machine or a hand-held angular surface grinder, which grinding attachment comprises a drive pulley, a reversing pulley, an endless grinding belt trained around said pulleys, and a belt-tensioning finger extending between said pulleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such grinding attachments are known from German Utility model 85 34 371. In that known grinding attachment the lateral guidance of the grinding belt and of the reversing pulley and the adjustment and tensioning of the grinding belt cannot reliably be effected.